


Camping

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Camping, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Johnny tries to keep his cool.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence & Anthony LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso & Anthony LaRusso
Series: October 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts).



The moon was hiding behind the clouds above. Amanda and Samantha were on task with the marshmallows, as Johnny stoked the campfire.

“Now what?” Anthony whined.

Johnny bit his tongue, the kid had complained so much while they were putting the tents together, he and Sam had to do most of it by themselves. Johnny smirked, “How about some scary stories?”

“Oh wow, how original. Gonna use a flashlight under your face, too?”

Samantha rolled her eyes, “Anthony, just make your s’mores.”

Amanda handed Johnny his treat and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before he could say anything.

Johnny smiled, as he looked over the gooey, chocolatey mess and rethought his tactics. “You’re right, you’re probably too old for all that stuff anyway. You’re probably too old to even **_get_** scared…late at night when everyone is asleep, the fire is out and the bears start walking through camp, sniffing around for that candy you hid in your sleeping bag.”


End file.
